La menace Altarienne
by Little Bones
Summary: Des disparitions en masse, un vieil ennemi, un plan diabolique. Le capitaine sera-t-il à la hauteur?
1. Chapter 1

Petite précision par laquelle j'aurais dû commencer. Voici la liste des noms employés dans le texte, et leur équivalent français tiré du dessin animé éponyme.

Curtis Newton = Curtis Newton / Joan Randall = Johann Landore / professeur simon wright = professeur simon wreight / Colonel Ezra Gurney = Colonel Ezla Garnie / Otho = Mala / Grag = Crag / Eek = Limaye / Oog = Frégolo / UI Quorn = Khalon / N'rala = Saturna… / Le Comet = Le Cyberlabe

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 : Disparition à l'ambassade.<span>

C'était un jour particulier à l'ambassade New-Yorkais. Une réception était donnée en l'honneur de l'ambassadeur de Vénus Yi-Xao. Joan Randall et Ezra Gurney faisaient partis de l'équipe de surveillance. Il y avait une certaine tension nerveuse chez les policiers. Il faut dire que durant ce dernier mois, pas moins d'une vingtaine de personnes avaient été porté disparus. Aucunes traces, aucuns indices et des personnes présentes sur place ne se rappelant de rien. Donc aucun témoin oculaire. Près d'une fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans l'espace se tenait Joan. L'ambassadeur Yi-Xao s'en approcha.

_ Alors mademoiselle ! Tout se passe bien ?

_ Oui en effet. Vous profitez bien de la soirée monsieur l'ambassadeur ? Demanda alors Joan en se tournant vers lui.

_ Oui assurément.

Un brouhaha tumultueux semblait se rapprocher de l'ambassade. Y avait-il une émeute en ville ?

_ Que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna Joan portant son regard vers la rue.

_ Rien de grave, j'espère !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur l'ambassadeur, mes hommes et moi-même allons aller voir ça de plus près. Répondit- le colonel Ezra alors à côté.

_ Joan je vous laisse la charge de la surveillance de la salle. Deux hommes resteront en faction devant la porte.

_ Bien Colonel.

Suivi de ses hommes, le Colonel joignit la grille de l'ambassade au pas de course. Il ajouta alors ses forces aux gardes déjà présents qui s'évertuaient à garder la grille close. Les émeutiers se trouvaient alors juste derrière et tentaient de forcer le passage. Un homme ressortait du lot. Ce devait être le leader du groupe. Ezra le fixa un long moment. L'homme leva alors un bras et le tumulte cessa.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Ezra calmement.

_ Nos voulons récupérer nos amis, et nos parents disparus. Rétorque l'individu.

Ezra soupira et baissa la tête un court instant.

_ Nous nous occupons déjà de cette affaire. Répondit-il.

_ En faisant la fête avec ces politiciens ?

_ Non. Nous faisons ce soir de la surveillance… Maintenant regagnez calment vos domiciles.

Le leader scruta Ezra profondément. Ce dernier avait l'impression que son interlocuteur lisait dans son âme.

'Je veux bien rester calme pour ce soir. Mais si nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de l'ensemble des disparus d'ici une semaine, mes hommes et moi ferons nos recherches à ma façon.' Se fit entendre l'homme dans les pensées d'Ezra.

'Je demanderai au gouverneur de faire intervenir le Capitaine Future s'il le faut.' Pensa fortement Ezra espérant se faire entendre par cet homme.

'Bien Colonel… N'oubliez pas une chose. Je me nomme Niklaus.'

Niklaus se tourna vers ses hommes et d'un simple geste les renvoya chez eux. Puis il se tourna une dernière fois vers Ezra avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Le Colonel soupira et s'essuya le front. Ses hommes rangèrent alors leurs armes. Tandis qu'il venait de faire demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur de l'ambassade, un homme arriva en courant vers eux.

_ Colonel ! C'est affreux !

_ Quoi qu'y a-t-il ? Se hâta Ezra.

_ L'ambassadeur de Vénus… Il… Il a disparu ! Répondit l'homme de façon entrecoupée.

_ Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Où est Joan ?

_ … Je… Je l'ignore.

Ezra et ses hommes se hâtèrent de se rendre sur place. Tout semblait normal, pourtant l'ambassadeur et Joan étaient introuvables.

_ Bloquez toutes les issues ! Que personne ne sorte ! Fouillez partout ! S'époumona Ezra.

Un bruit attira soudain son attention. C'était un son mat comme quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui tombe sur le sol. Il provenait d'une pièce voisine… sortant son arme et faisant signe à un de ses hommes de le suivre, il pénétra dans la pièce obscure.

_ Lumière ! Ordonna-t-il.

Le policier ne se fit pas prier.

_ Oh ! Joan ! S'écria-t-il surpris en la découvrant.

Elle était allongée sur le sol, inconsciente, son arme à la main. Il devait y avoir eu du grabuge. Ezra se pencha vers elle ordonnant au policier d'aller chercher du secours. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessé mais mieux valait prendre des précautions. Cinq minutes après les secours étaient là. Ils l'allongèrent sur un brancard alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre conscience.

_ Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix trouble.

_ A l'ambassade ! Les secours vont s'occuper de vous.

_ Ambassade ? Secours ? Mais qui êtes vous ?

Ezra regarda Joan avec stupéfaction tandis que les secours la sortaient de la pièce. Il les suivit un instant puis se ravisa. Une chose avant l'autre… Il retourna dans la salle de réception où certains des invités commençaient à s'échauffer. Ceux dont l'identité avait été vérifiée pouvaient retourner chez eux. Une fois es esprits calmés, Ezra alla prendre des nouvelles de Joan par téléphone.

_ Alors ?

_ Tout va bien… Du moins en apparence.

_ C'est à dire ? Demanda Ezra toutefois soupçonneux de la future réponse.

_ Elle est devenue amnésique de façon incompréhensible. Aucune trace de coups ou de lésions quelconques.

Ezra baissa la tête, désolé.

_ Je peux venir la voir ?

_ Bien sur. Au plus elle verra de gens familiers, au mieux son état pourra redevenir normal.

_ Merci.

Ceci dit, Ezra alla vérifier que tout se passait bien dans la salle de réception avant de partir. Demain il avertirait le Capitaine Future. Ce soir il se faisait tard. Il arriva assez vite à l'hôpital et alla trouver Joan.

_ Bonsoir Joan !

_… Bonsoir… Vous êtes ?

_ Ezra. Le Colonel Ezra Gurney.

_ Colonel ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_ Non bien au contraire ! Vous travaillez avec moi.

_ … Joan demeura perplexe Êtes vous certain que vous vous adressez à la bonne personne ?

_ Oui Joan.

_ …Vous m'appelez Joan, je vous réponds… Mais je ne sais plus si je l'appelle ainsi.

Frappé Ezra la regarda. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple amnésie. Le regard triste du Colonel frappa Joan.

_ Je suis désolée ! Murmura-t-elle

_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Demain je ferai venir des amis. Peut-être sauront-ils comment vous aider.

Elle esquissa alors un sourire plein d'espoir.

_ Bonne nuit Joan !

_ Bonne nuit… Colonel. Répondit-elle tandis qu'il franchissait la porte de la chambre.

Le Colonel s'adossa à la porte un instant. Comment allait-il annoncer cela au capitaine ? Demain sera un autre jour. Demain Joan pourra rentrer chez elle. Ce sera déjà plus facile. Soupirant, il salua le médecin de garde et rentra chez lui. Un de ses hommes l'avait prévenu que tout s'était bien passé à l'ambassade. Ce qui faisait aucun suspect mais aussi aucun témoin…

'Joan a dû voir quelque chose. Si seulement elle n'était pas devenue amnésique… J'aurai dû rester avec elle… J'espère que le Capitaine Future pourra faire quelque chose…'

Joan se répéta le petit dialogue qu'elle avait eu avez Ezra et à l'ambassade et à l'hôpital. Mais que faisait-elle à l'ambassade ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Qui était-elle ? Tout le monde l'appelait Joan, mais… Et que diable s'était il passé pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien ? Gagnée par la fatigue elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La machine mémorielle. (1/2)

Le lendemain matin 8h tapante. Le colonel alla trouver le gouverneur. Seul lui pouvait joindre le capitaine et lui affecter une mission. Dépassé par les événements il ne fallait pas hésiter une seconde.

_ Bonjour colonel Gurney !

_ Bonjour gouverneur. Je suppose que vous savez ce qui m'amène ?

_ Bien évidemment. La disparition de l'ambassadeur Yi-Xao se rajoutant à la liste. Et tout ça sans la moindre petite piste… Vos hommes n'étaient pas censés opérer une surveillance ?

_ Si fait monsieur mais… J'ai dû réduire les effectifs un court instant. Joan était restée de garde avec deux autres hommes.

_ Joan ? A propos où est-elle ? Cela m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas avec vous.

_ Elle est à l'hôpital. Hier soir je l'ai retrouvée inconsciente, arme à la main. Je pense qu'elle a dû être témoin de la disparition de l'ambassadeur. Cependant elle est devenue amnésique au point de ne plus savoir comment elle s'appelle… Quant à notre affaire, il me serait plus sage de faire appel au capitaine Future.

Le gouverneur ferma les yeux un instant, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

_ Je vais faire appel au capitaine Future pour lui expliquer ce que nous savons. Je vous laisse le soin de lui présenter le cas de Joan.

Ezra s'inclina tandis que le gouverneur installa la communication avec la base lunaire du capitaine.

_ Ici le capitaine Future. Tonna la voix du capitaine à l'écran.

_ Bonjour Capitaine ! Vous êtes libre en ce moment ?

_ Qu'y a t-il ? Rien de bon sinon vous ne m'appelleriez pas je suppose.

_ En effet. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Si vous pouviez venir nous vous donnerions de plus amples détails.

Le capitaine sembla réfléchir un instant puis tout en souriant il répondit :

_ J'arrive !

La communication prit alors fin… Sur la lune Curtis Newton informa ses compagnons de leur départ imminent. Ni une ni deux et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf, l'équipage du Comet était prêt à décoller direction la planète bleu : La Terre.

Ils y arrivèrent assez vite. Le Comet se posa à sa place puis le capitaine alla voir le gouverneur.

_ Bonjour gouverneur. Bonjour Colonel Ezra. Tiens Joan n'est pas là ?

_ Je vais y venir. Répondit le Colonel.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et croisa les bras.

_ Alors qu'y a t-il pour votre service ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une vingtaine de personnes est portée disparue depuis le début du mois.

_ Oui en effet.

_ Hier soir l'ambassadeur de Vénus, Yi-Xao, s'est rajouté à la liste des disparus.

Future fronça les sourcils.

_ Mes hommes, Joan et moi étions présents pour surveiller la réception à l'ambassade. Mais j'ai dû m'absenter un moment à cause d'une émeute. Joan est restée avec l'ambassadeur et deux autres personnes de mon effectif… Le temps que je m'absente avait suffit à faire disparaître l'ambassadeur sans traces et sans témoins. Du moins personne ne se souvient d'avoir vu quelque chose.

_ Johann non plus ?

Ezra baissa la tête, navré.

_ Quoi ? Qu'y a t-il ?

_ … Je pense que Johann a certainement vu quelque chose au point de lui faire sortir son arme cependant…

_ Et bien quoi ? S'emporta légèrement le capitaine.

Ezra releva la tête.

_ Cependant je l'ai retrouvé inconsciente. Je vous rassure de suite physiquement tout va bien. Mais…

_ Mais ? Continuez ! Dit le capitaine qui avait du mal à cacher son anxiété.

_ Elle est devenue totalement amnésique.

_ Totalement ? S'étonna le capitaine.

_ Oui. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni qui j'étais et ni… Qui elle était.

_ Colonel ! Pourriez-vous aller la chercher et l'emmener au Comet.

_ Bien sur.

_ Quant à moi gouverneur je me charge de retrouver ces personnes. Et j'aimerai avoir votre accord pour faire un tour à l'ambassade.

_ Bien sur. Merci capitaine.

Le capitaine les salua et parti en direction du Comet tandis que le colonel alla chercher Joan. Celle-ci était toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait enfilé son traditionnel uniforme et paru surprise de porter une arme.

'Vous travaillez avec moi' Résonna la voix du colonel dans sa tête. Elle rangea l'arme d'un geste automatique qui la troubla et lui fit porter sa main à son front où une veine résonna près d'une tempe.

_Toc toc toc_

_ Entrez ! Dit-elle retirant sa main.

_ Bonjour Joan. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

_ Vous êtes le colonel qui est venu hier !

_ Oui. Mes amis, et les votre, sont arrivés. Ils m'ont demandé de vous conduire au Comet. Leur vaisseau spatial.

_ Bien.

Joan suivit Ezra sans difficulté. Assise dans le véhicule qui les mena au Comet, elle esquissa un sourire en apercevant le vaisseau.

_ C'est un beau vaisseau. N'est ce pas. Dit-elle.

_ Oui. Lui répondit Ezra tandis qu'il s'arrêta à côté.

_ Suivez moi Joan. Dit-il ensuite en s'approchant du vaisseau.

_ Nous allons à l'intérieur ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Oui. Le capitaine nous y attend.

_ Le capitaine ?

_ Oui.

Joan le regarda interloquée. Puis elle le suivit jusqu'au cockpit où ils étaient attendus.

_ Bonjour Joan. Lui dit le capitaine en s'approchant d'elle pour lui donner une accolade.

Elle recula au grand dam de Curtis qui effaça son sourire.

_ Je suis le capitaine Future. Tu m'appelles toujours par le diminutif de mon prénom.

_ …

_ Professeur qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Peut-être lui a t-on effacé la mémoire ? Ou peut-être est-elle sous hypnose !

Le capitaine réfléchit un instant tandis que Joan fit le tour de la pièce se tenant la tête par moment.

_ Dis capitaine ! Tu devrais l'observer un instant. Cingla la voix métallique de Grag.

Surpris celui-ci leva la tête et la vit. Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal et se maintenait debout difficilement. Il s'en approcha alors et la rattrapa de justesse tandis qu'elle tombait en arrière.

_ Joan ! S'exclama t-il la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle était inconsciente

_ Professeur ! Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

_ Nous te suivons Curtis. Répondit-il.

Cinq minutes après Joan retrouva ses esprits, un gant froid sur le front.

_ Comment vous sentez vous ma petite Joan ? Demanda Ezra.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passée ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Tu as perdu connaissance. Lui répondit Curtis qui lui tenait la main.

Elle le remarqua bien vite et vira au rouge écrevisse tandis que ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux du capitaine. Elle sentait son cœur battre étrangement dans sa poitrine. Elle connaissait cet homme. Elle le pressentait. Elle voulait mettre un nom, un prénom sur ce visage si familier… Mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, sentant des larmes couler sur son visage.

_ Allons Joan tout va s'arranger. Lui dit le capitaine en lui serrant la main un peu plus sans s'en apercevoir.

_ Capitaine. Pour votre enquête je vais aller vous chercher les informations que nous avons déjà réunies.

_ Bien Colonel. Grag, Otho, allez voir à l'ambassade si vous ne trouvez rien de particulier. Nous avons l'accord du gouverneur pour faire des recherches. En parlant d'accord, avec celle de Joan je l'hypnotiserai pour tenter de résoudre son amnésie. Si elle est sous hypnose cela peut marcher.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence et le capitaine se retrouva seule avec Joan et le professeur Simon Wright.

_ Joan ! Es-tu d'accord que je t'hypnose pour t'aider ? Demanda Curtis doucement.

De nouveau assise elle le regarda et répondit positivement. Le capitaine leva alors sa montre. Joan fixa le point lumineux qui se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Son esprit fut emporté par ce tourbillon lumineux.

_ Joan… Joan…

_ Qui m'appelle ?

_ C'est le capitaine !

_ Capitaine ?…. Curtis ?

_ Oui c'est bien ça.

_ Où es-tu Curtis je ne te vois pas.

_ Je ne suis pas loin… Peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais à l'ambassade ?

_ … Je ne sais pas… Je discutais avec… Ah ! Je ne sais plus !

_ Ce n'est rien Joan…C'est un bon début.

_ Curtis ? Dit-elle alors pensant l'apercevoir.

L'homme devant elle se retourna lui faisant lâcher un cri de terreur qui brisa l'hypnose.

_ Du calme Joan. Dit le capitaine en la prenant dans ses bras. Là… c'est fini.

_ Curtis j'ai eu si peur…

Le capitaine sourit. Puis, ses deux mains posaient sur ses épaules il lui demande :

_ Comment t-appelles tu ?

_ Tu en as de ces questions Curtis ! Je m'appelle Joan Randall ! Serais-tu devenue Amnésique Curt ?

_ Que faisais-tu à l'ambassade et qui t'a fait peur ? Lui demanda Curtis toujours en souriant.

_ ? Je ne sais plus. Répondit-elle embarrassée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La machine mémorielle. (2/2)

_ Au moins tu as récupéré une partie de ta mémoire.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Que j'étais …

_ Tu étais en effet… Mais j'ai réussi à te faire retrouver une partie de ta mémoire par hypnose.

_ …

_ Hier soir tu étais à l'ambassade avec le Colonel.

_ Ezra ?

_ Oui. Vous y faisiez de la surveillance. Tu étais avec l'Ambassadeur de Vénus.

_ Yi-Xao ! S'exclama Joan

_ Oui. Mais il a disparu et Ezra t'a retrouvé sur le sol, inconsciente, et totalement amnésique.

_ Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me rappelle maintenant avoir discuté avec Ezra et Yi-Xao. Puis Ezra s'est absenté et après…

_ Professeur ! Croyez vous qu'il soit possible de restaurer la mémoire ? Je pense que cela nous serait très utile et pour les témoins oculaires des disparus et pour les soldats qui ont assisté à l'évasion de UI Quorn.

_ UI Quorn s'est évadé ?

_ Oui ! Avec l'aide de N'rala…. Et tout comme toi, les soldats de la prison ont un 'trou de mémoire'.

_ Peut-être est-ce UI Quorn qui est l'auteur de ces disparitions ?

_ Peut-être oui. Si le professeur Simon est capable de créer une telle machine alors nous aurons au moins un début de piste.

_ Attends un peu Curtis ! Je dois étudier ça.

_ Je vous fais confiance professeur. Sourit Joan.

_ Joan ! Tu vas rester là bien sagement pendant que je vais aller aider le professeur.

_ Merci Curt.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire puis Curtis la laissa se reposer. Mine de rien elle venait d'être éprouvée et avait besoin de repos.

_ Tu sais Curtis construire une telle machine requiert des matériaux spécifiques. Et tous ne se trouvent pas dans le Comet malheureusement.

_ On ne peut pas les trouver sur Terre ?

_ Hélas non mais à la base lunaire il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

_ Bien. Nous attendrons que Joan récupère un peu ainsi elle pourra rentrer chez elle. De plus je ne laisserai pas Grag et Otho ici.

_ Ce serait en effet plus sage. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà commencer à concevoir le plan de cette future machine.

Bien plus tard, Grag et Otho revinrent.

_ Alors ? Demanda le Capitaine.

_ Et bien nous avons trouvé une espèce de substance grise… Commença Grag.

_ Cette vielle boîte de conserve pensait que c'était de la poussière.

_ Et cette balle de caoutchouc aussi ! Cingla la voix métallique de Grag.

_ Heureusement Oog et Eek sont plus futés que nous ! Rétorque Otho en croisant les bras.

_ Moui… Ce qui nous a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas de la poussière ordinaire. Repris Grag.

_ J'espère que vous avez pensé à en ramener.

_ Bien évidemment Capitaine. Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Bien autre chose ?

_ Hélas non rien d'autre. Si ce n'est que la substance grise se trouvait à deux endroits. Dans la salle de réception et dans une petite pièce voisine où paraît-il a été retrouvé Joan. Répondit Otho.

_ Nous t'avons donc ramené un échantillon de chaque. Fini Grag.

_ Et de ton côté Capitaine ? Demanda Otho curieux.

_ Joan a retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire. Et le fait de son oubli sur la disparition de Yi-Xao m'a fait pensé à l'amnésie partielle des soldats ayant assisté à l'évasion de UI Quorn.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il en serait la cause ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est fort probable mais sans preuve…

Grag et Otho croisèrent les bras perplexe.

_ J'attendais votre retour pour repartir sur la lune.

_ Repartir ? Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Otho.

_ Voyons boule de gomme tu sais très bien que là-bas nous disposons de tous nos outils de recherches et des matériaux divers.

_ Je le sais très bien boîte de conserve. Rétorqua Otho.

_ Répète un peu pour voir ? Tonna Grag.

_ Ca suffit vous deux… Joan est encore à bord. Elle a besoin de calme.

_ Désolé Capitaine ! Dirent-ils penaud.

C'est alors que le Colonel arriva à son tour avec le condensé des dossiers des disparus.

_ Comment va Joan ? Demanda-t-il avant toute chose.

_ Mieux. Répondit le Capitaine en souriant. Si vous pouviez la raccompagner chez elle je vous serais très reconnaissant.

_ Et son amnésie ?

_ Elle n'est plus que partielle.

_ Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussi ?

_ En partie. Je dois repartir sur la lune le plus rapidement possible alors si vous pouviez….

_ Oui bien sur.

_ Tu repars déjà Curt ?

Ezra et Curtis tournèrent la tête.

_ Bonjour Colonel Ezra. Dit-elle ensuite en se rapprochant.

_ Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Joan. Juste le temps d'aller récupérer des outils et de monter la machine.

Joan soupira de dépit et baissa la tête.

_ Allons ne fais pas cette tête. Lui dit Curtis en lui posant de nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda en souriant.

_ Je vous dis à plus tard. Joan je vous attends dehors.

_ A plus tard Colonel. Joan repose-toi bien en mon absence. Tu n'as pas encore totalement récupéré.

_ Te ferais-tu du souci pour moi ? Ironisa Joan en le faisant rougir légèrement. Il ne répondit pas et la raccompagna à la porte du Comet où il la serra tendrement dans ses bras pour lui dire au-revoir. Ce fut à contre cœur que Joan alla s'asseoir dans le véhicule près d'Ezra. Le Capitaine leva la main tandis que la porte se ferma automatiquement.

_ Colonel Ezra ? Que s'est il passé après que vous soyez sorti dehors près de l'émeute ?

_ Pour ma part j'ai discuté avec les émeutiers mené par un certain Niklaus. Ensuite je vous ai retrouvé inconsciente, arme à la main et Yi-Xao avait disparu.

_ J'avais mon arme à la main ?

_ Oui ! C'est ce qui me fait dire que vous avez dû voir quelque chose.

_ Mais malheureusement je ne me souviens de rien. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Peut-être. Mais grâce au Capitaine Future, vous savez de nouveau comment vous vous appelez et comment s'appellent vos amis.

_ Vous avez raison. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Le Capitaine et le professeur sont capables de tout.

_ C'est pour cela qu'ils sont repartis !

_ Oui.

_ Alors gardons espoir.

Le Colonel laissa alors Joan devant chez elle puis il retourna au commissariat.

Pendant ce temps le Comet était presque arrivé à destination

_ Alors Curtis tu crois que c'est faisable ?

_ Oui ! J'en suis convaincu ! Si on arrive à traiter la zone lésé les souvenirs rejailliront.

_ Et pour les substances grises douteuse ?

_ Je les examinerai pendant que Grag et Otho commenceront à monter la machine. S'ils suivent correctement le plan il ne devrait plus y avoir de soucis.

Une fois que le Comet fut posé, le Capitaine et ses 'Futurmens' se mirent à l'ouvrage. Après de multiples analyses le capitaine trouve une légère différence parmi les deux substances.

Celle trouvait dans la salle de réception contenait un mélange de gaz neurotoxique modifié coupé avec de l'éther et du graphite. Quant à l'échantillon prélevait dans le vestibule le concentré en éther était le plus élevé. Il y avait aussi du silicium et quelques traces de Xénon.

Le silicium a des propriétés semi-conducteur et le Xénon émet un fort rayonnement lumineux. Mais quel rapport y a-t-il entre eux ? Une fois ces découvertes faites, Curtis Newton alla voir où en était l'avancement des travaux de la future machine. A peu de choses près elle était finie.

_ C'est parfait. Dit-il. Nous serons bientôt fixés quant à ce qu'il c'est passé.

_ Dis Capitaine. Il faudrait trouver un nom à ta machine. Fit Grag.

_ Dans ce cas demandons au professeur. C'est lui qui en est l'auteur. Répondit le Capitaine.

_ Disons la machine Mémorielle pour simplifier. Finit par dire le professeur Simon. Par contre nous ne serons si elle fonctionne qu'une fois qu'elle sera essayée.

_ Oui ! Installons là dans le Comet et partons ensuite pour la Terre. Dit le Capitaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Effet secondaire ou… ?

De retour sur Terre et en fin d'après midi. Grag et Otho avaient été chargés d'aller chercher Joan et le colonel Ezra. Pendant ce temps le Capitaine et le professeur firent les derniers petits préparatifs. Dès qu'ils furent finis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Joan, Eza et les Futurmens.

_ Tu es prêtes Joan ? Lui demanda le Capitaine.

Elle hocha la tête et respira un grand coup.

_ Tout ira bien ne t'inquiètes pas ! La rassura-t-il.

_Courageusement_ elle prit place sur le siège de la machine mémorielle. Puis Curtis lui installa un casque sur la tête lequel était relié à l'appareil en question par divers fils électriques.

_ Ca va commencer ! Dit le Capitaine à côté du tableau de contrôle de l'appareil. Il leva un levier et le processus s'enclencha. Joan ferma les yeux. Elle voyait des images défiler à vitesse grand V. Puis ce flux sembla s'interrompre. Elle rouvrit soudainement les yeux tandis que la machine s'arrêtait. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et englobaient la circonférence de ses yeux. Le capitaine lui retira alors le casque et s'assit face à elle.

_ Alors comment te sens-tu Joan ?

_ Bien.

_ Te souviens tu de la soirée à l'ambassade ?

_ …Oui… Je discutais avec l'ambassadeur de Vénus. Puis le brouhaha d'une émeute s'est rapproché. Le colonel Ezra est allé voir ce qu'il se passait, me laissant la charge de la surveillance. C'est alors qu'il est apparu sorti de nulle part.

_ Qui ça ? L'interrompit Curtis.

_ UI Quorn ! Il a levé son bras, et sa bague s'est mis à siffler et à briller. Cherchant à protéger l'ambassadeur je l'ai fait rentrer dans le vestibule. De nouveau UI Quorn est apparu. J'ai sorti mon arme. Dit-elle joignant le geste à la parole.

_ Il a sourit et m'a demandé de vous dire : _Capitaine. Je laisse cette fille en vie. Pour deux raisons. La première pour vous dire que cette fois-ci vous ne m'arrêterez pas. La seconde : J'ai un cadeau pour vous_.

Joan leva alors son arme et la pointa directement vers le Capitaine.

_ JOAN ! S'écria Ezra.

Son bras tremblait. Le Capitaine resta de marbre tandis que Grag et Otho s'étaient levés, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait.

_ N'intervenez pas vous deux ! Leur dit le Capitaine.

_ Curtis… Murmura Joan dont le visage s'inonda de larmes tandis que son bras tremblait de plus en plus, preuve qu'elle n'était pas maîtresse de ses gestes.

_ Ca va aller Joan. Lui dit-il.

_ Je n'arriverai pas en m'en empêcher. Dit-elle en sanglotant et cramponnant son arme avec sa deuxième main.

_ Tu peux le faire Joan ! Tu as la volonté de réussir. Dit-il sentant soudain une goutte de sueur perler du son front.

_ …Curtis…j'ai …mal.

Il la voyait se battre contre elle-même, contre cet ordre qu'UI Quorn lui avait donné.

_ Curt… J'ai …peur.

Soudain Joan ferma les yeux et le coup partit renversant le Capitaine en arrière. Joan lâcha alors son arme sans rencontrer de difficulté.

_ CAPITAINE ! S'écrièrent Otho, Grag et Ezra.

_ Curtis ! Fit le professeur.

Joan horrifiée par son geste sortit à toute jambe de l'infirmerie. Grag et Otho voulurent la suivre mais…

_ Laissez-la ! Fit la voix du Capitaine.

_ Capitaine ! Dirent-ils alors tandis qu'il se redressait.

_ Tu n'as rien Curtis ? Demanda le professeur.

_ Ca va aller. UI Quorn est allé trop loin… Ezra essayez de voir si parmi vos services quelqu'un l'aurait vu sur une planète ou une autre. Et dites moi aussi où et quand aura lieu la prochaine conférence scientifique intergalactique. Dit Curtis tout en s'approchant de la sortie de l'infirmerie.

_ Et où crois-tu aller ? Demanda le professeur.

_ Je vais aller chercher Joan. Elle n'est en rien coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé. !

_ Dis Capitaine tu ne penses pas que cela soit un effet secondaire de la machine ? Demanda Otho incrédule.

_ Non. Si tu veux une preuve va chercher n'importe qui présent dans la salle de réception lors de la disparition de l'ambassadeur Yi-Xao. D'ailleurs c'est ce que tu vas faire avec Grag et le Colonel.

_ Bien Capitaine.

Le bras gauche ballant il sortit alors suivit des Futurmens et du Colonel.

Le professeur resta au Comet tandis que tout le monde se sépara.

_ Curtis ! Une dernière chose.

_ Oui professeur ?

_ En rentrant vient te faire soigner ton bras.

_ Oui professeur ! Dit le Capitaine en souriant avant de partir à la recherche de son cœur.

Il la retrouva rapidement. Elle se trouvait dans un parc. Son j_ardin secret_. Elle y allait souvent pour se détendre ou quand elle avait un coup de cafard. Elle était assise sous un grand arbre, recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurait.

_ Joan ! Dit-il doucement.

Elle se raidit au son de sa voix.

_ Joan ? Répéta-t-il en se penchant vers elle, inquiet.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Vivant… Il était vivant.

_ Oh ! Curt ! S'écria-t-elle en se réconfortant au creux de ses bras.

_ Curt… Je … Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné.

_ Joan… Tu n'y es pour rien. Là C'est fini. Dit-il tendrement en la serrant plus près de lui.

Joan sentait son cœur se calmer dans la chaleur apaisante de ses bras.

_ …Curtis…. Dit-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

_ Co… Comment…

Il plaça son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et la fit rougir par la même occasion.

_ Ta volonté de ne pas tirer a presque été la plus forte. Je te dois la vie malgré tout. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé Grag et Otho intervenir ?

_ Je ne voulais pas que cela dégénère. Et… De plus… Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver.

_ Oh ! Curtis ! Murmura-t-elle de nouveau en larmes.

_ Allons Johann ne pleure plus ! Regarde le soleil se couche à l'horizon. Dit-il assis à ses côté.

_ Merci Curt. Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule proche.

Il recula par réflexe. Elle le regarda étonnée puis son regard se porta sur son épaule. Il était blessé.

_ …Curtis ! Tu …

_ Je sais. Le professeur m'attend au Comet.

_ Je te raccompagne.

Il lui sourit et se leva. Puis il lui offrit son autre bras et l'aida à se lever. Ses jambes refusèrent de la porter un instant.

_ Ca va aller Johann ?

_ Je pense que j'ai besoin de repos. Rougit-elle tandis qu'elle parvint tant bien que mal à faire un pas, aidée par le Capitaine.

Bras dessus-dessous, ils retournèrent au Comet où Grag, Otho et Ezra étaient déjà de retour avec deux autres personnes. L'ambassadeur de Mars, Callium, et son épouse, Katarina.

_ Bonsoir. Leur dit-il en s'inclinant tandis que Joan faisait de même.

_ Bonsoir Capitaine Future. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits et de vos découvertes. Vous êtes un grand homme.

_ N'exagérons rien. Rougit le Capitaine. Mes hommes vont-ils expliqué votre présence ici ?

_ Oui. C'est pourquoi ma femme et mois sommes présents.

_ Venez. Rentrons. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur et je vous montrerais la machine mémoriel. Elle est inoffensive.

_ Entendu.

Tout ce beau petit monde entra alors dans le Comet. Joan lâcha à regret le bras du Capitaine.

Une fois à l'infirmerie et après un court briefing l'ambassadeur pris place sur le siège de l'appareil.

_ Callium ! Pensez-vous que cela soit prudent ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère Katarina. Tout se passera bien. Répondit l'ambassadeur.

Tout comme auparavant le capitaine plaça le casque sur la tête de l'ambassadeur et mis la machine en route. Puis…

_ Alors monsieur l'ambassadeur ?

_ C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté Il y a eu un sifflement et une lumière sorti du néant…. Quand tout s'est arrêté je me suis demandé ce que je pouvais bien fixer avec tant d'insistance. C'est un peu comme une absence.

_ Johann ? Portiez-vous la même chose qu'aujourd'hui ? Demanda le professeur.

_ Oui. Mon uniforme, mon arme et un petit gadget me permettant de rester dans un espace temps donné ou de me déplacer plus vite.

_ C'est sans doute pour ça que vous avez vu plus et que vous vous êtes rendu compte du problème.

_ C'est possible. Dit-elle alors en s'arrêtant. Pourtant le regard qu'elle lança au Capitaine lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose dont elle se souvenait maintenant.

_ Bien monsieur l'ambassadeur. Je vous remercie pour votre collaboration.

_ Mais je vous en prie Capitaine. Tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

_ Le colonel et mes hommes vont vous raccompagner. Merci encore et au revoir.

_ Au revoir Capitaine.

Callium et Katarina furent donc reconduits chez eux.

_ Joan ? Que voulais-tu dire de plus tout à l'heure ? Demanda Curtis tout en enlevant son haut.

_ Je….Heu… Quand j'ai fait rentrer Yi-Xao dans le vestibule…J'avais l'impression de déplacer une statue de marbre.

_ Je vois.

_ Joan ! Pourriez-vous venir m'aider ? J'ai besoin de vos mains. Fit le professeur.

_ Oui voilà. J'arrive. Que puis-je faire ?

_ Vous avez déjà fait de la couture ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Pour l'épaule de Curtis !

Le Capitaine rougit légèrement.

_ Je pensais que c'était une éraflure. Dit-il penaud.

_ Pas vraiment. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y pas trop de dégâts. Tu récupéreras ton épaule plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Joan s'était déjà mise à l'ouvrage et suivait les conseils du professeur. Curtis la regarda et esquissa un sourire devant son visage sérieux.

_ Voilà. C'est fini. Dit-elle alors en s'essuyant le front.

_ Où se trouvent les bandages ?

_ Tenez Joan. Dit le professeur en lui désignant un plateau avec du matériel.

Tendrement et doucement, Joan posa le bandage sur la blessure du Capitaine. C'est alors qu'il sentit une goutte tomber sur son bras. Elle pleurait de nouveau.

_ Joan ?

_ Ce n'est rien. J'ai une poussière dans l'œil. Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux par la suite.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il l'attrapa de son autre bras et l'attira contre lui. Le professeur sorti alors discrètement.

_ Curtis … Ne me laisse jamais recommencer pareil folie. Murmura-t-elle la tête posée contre son torse.

_ C'est promis Joan. Répondit-il en lui déposant un baisé sur le front.

L'instant qui sembla durer une éternité pour nos deux tourtereaux fut brusquement interrompu par le retour bruyant et remarqué de nos deux chamailleurs. J'ai nommé Grag et Otho.

_ Tiens Grag et Otho sont de retour. Laissa échapper Joan.

Curtis soupira.

_ Oui. J'ai bien peur de devoir aller les sermonner.

'Et moi donc ?' Pensa Joan se retirant bon gré mal gré de la chaleur de Curtis.

Il renfila alors son haut et sorti de l'infirmerie précédent Joan de peu.

_ Alors Otho ! Rassuré que cela ne soit pas un effet secondaire ? Ironisa le capitaine.

_ Ma foi Capitaine d'une certain façon… Ah si je tenais ce gredin d'UI Quorn je lui tordrais le cou.

_ En attendant de tordre le cou… Colonel avez vous pu obtenir les informations que je vous ai demandées ?

_ Oui Capitaine. Hélas concernant UI Quorn personne ne semble savoir où il se cache. Quant à la prochaine conférence scientifique intergalactique elle aura lieu sur Mercure. Son thème sera les recherches génétiques.

_ Bien. Je dois de nouveau retourner sur la lune. Si Joan et vous, pouviez d'ores et déjà partir pour Mercure….

_ C'est ce que je comptais faire. Suite aux nombreuses disparitions, le professeur Ergus, célèbre pour ses traités génétiques des diverses races de l'univers, a demandé une protection quasi permanente.

_ Ergus… je vois. C'est un Jupitérien c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui Curtis ! Le professeur Ergus a fait des recherches de façon pas toujours légales. Et ses cobayes n'étaient pas toujours des volontaires comme il a si bien affirmé. Mais ses amis l'ont fait sortir de mauvaises situations avec la justice plus d'une fois. Il s'est plus ou moins calmé depuis. Fit la voix du professeur Simon.

_ Alors soyez prudent. Dit le Capitaine avec gravité.

Tout le monde se sépara de nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La conférence sur Mercure.

_Au Commissariat principal terrestre_

_ Joan vous avez compris ! Méfiez-vous d'Ergus. Peut-être est-ce une connaissance d'UI Quorn.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Colonel.

_ Pensez à prendre des vêtements de soirée. Le professeur Ergus a insisté pour ne voir aucun uniforme. Tous les policiers présents seront en civil. La tâche d'infiltration n'en sera que plus facile.

_ Sans aucun doute mais pour se reconnaître entre nous, policiers, ce sera moins facile. A moins qu'il n'y ait une réunion au préalable.

_ C'est exact ! C'est pourquoi dès que vous serez prêtes à partir vous m'avertirez. Je viendrais vous chercher et nous partirons pour Mercure.

_ A vos ordres Colonel ! Dit-elle en le saluant.

_ Allons ma petite Joan pas de ça entre nous !

_ Vous êtes encore mon supérieur que je sache ! Lui répondit-elle en sortant.

Le Colonel sourit une fois que la porte de son bureau fut fermée. Puis il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. La nuit était tombée et la lune éclairait la ville de sa douce clarté. Il sortit à son tour et s'en alla.

Vingt à vingt cinq bonnes minutes après Ezra avait récupéré Joan chez elle. La navette qui devait les accompagner sur Mercure était d'ordre prioritaire et les vols civils furent quelques peu bousculés et retardés. Le vol jusqu'à Mercure se passa néanmoins dans le plus grand calme si ce ne fut quelques turbulences cosmiques qui secouèrent un peu l'appareil…

Alors que la navette allait se poser sur Mercure, le Capitaine Future et ses Futurmens finissaient de se préparer. Il va sans dire que le Capitaine s'était documenté sur le sujet de la génétique et qu'il avait aussi condensé le résultat de ses analyses de la substance grisâtre. Puis le Comet décolla pour Mercure.

A leur arrivée, Ezra et Joan, exténués par le transport et par cette longue journée se rendirent prioritairement dans un hôtel. Là, Joan parvint à rattraper une bonne partie de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Doucement elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête. Un humanoïde était en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle posa discrètement sa main sur son arme à sa droite. Elle l'avait de nouveau réglé de manière à assommer.

_ On ne bouge plus ! Intima-t-elle.

L'humanoïde se figea soudainement, encore agenouillé, il baissa un bras vers sa chaussure.

_ J'ai dit on ne bouge plus ! Dit Joan en tirant un coup de semonce qui passa près du visage de l'individu.

Celui-ci ne semblait guère comprendre le dialecte terrien. Soudain la porte de la chambre fut enfoncée. Surprise Joan jeta un rapide coup d'œil. C'était Ezra. L'humanoïde en profita alors pour prendre son arme et pour tirer vers Joan. Elle esquiva les tirs et roula sur le sol, à l'abri, tandis que le Colonel se jeta à plat ventre tout en tirant à son tour. Ni une, ni deux, l'humanoïde décida de prendre la poudre d'escampette en passant par la fenêtre. Le Colonel se releva alors et rangea son arme. Puis il s'approcha de Joan qui se relevait à son tour.

_ Rien de cassé Joan ?

_ Non. Merci.

_ Qu'est ce que cet individu vous voulez ?

_ Je ne sais pas !… C'est la fusillade qui vous a attiré ?

_ En partie. Disons qu'à vrai dire j'étais venu vous informer de la réunion avec les autres policiers. Vous remarquerez sans doute que l'effectif présent sera faible !

_ Tant que ça ?

_ A vrai dire et à mon sens, une vingtaine de personnes pour veiller sur près de mille autres me paraît un peu léger.

_ En effet. Mais je suppose que ce ne sont pas n'importe qui.

_ Alors là ma petite Joan je ne peux pas répondre de tout le monde. Quatre cinq tout au plus que je connais depuis plus ou moins longtemps mais… Et vous faites partie de ce petit groupe.

_ Quand se déroulera la réunion ?

_ D'ici quarante-cinq minutes.

_ Bien. Dit-elle en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Il ne semblait rien manquer.

_ Je vous attends dans le hall. Lui dit Ezra tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre.

Tandis qu'elle finissait de ranger le désordre, elle sentit soudain un petit courant d'air frais. Elle regarda alors vers la fenêtre brisée. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Le Comet était là et allait sans doute se poser au cosmodrome. Elle sourit simplement et descendit rejoindre Ezra. Ce dernier avait avertit l'accueil de la casse dans la chambre de Joan.

_ Vous êtes prêtes ?

_ Oui. Allons-y ! Sourit-elle ?

_ Vous me paraissez bien guillerette ma petite Joan. Auriez-vous une bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Ezra en décelant le sourire de Joan.

_ Le Comet. Il vient de se poser.

_ Je vois. Sourit-il à son tour.

Un véhicule de la police locale les attendait devant l'hôtel. Ils montèrent dedans et partirent vers le commissariat.

Sur place Ezra présenta Joan à ses futurs coéquipiers. Il y avait Heinrich. Un terrien expatrié sur Mercure au passé quelque peu obscure selon Ezra. Outre son teint basané, il avait une chevelure noire et des yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Puis venait Moka. C'était un félin humanoïde originaire de Mégara. Il avait un regard fauve et pouvait lire dans les pensées. Il écoutait très souvent son instinct. Ensuite venait Morty. Un mercurien de pure souche. Il avait déjà secondé Ezra par le passé. Et enfin Laëlia. C'était une jeune recrue descendante du peuple Altar. Elle avait le chic pour se tirer de situation désastreuse. Une fois la présentation faite avec ces quatre personnes connues d'Ezra, la réunion débuta.

Elle dura deux bonnes heures durant lesquelles chacun se vit assigner un rôle plus ou moins important. Joan et Laëlia, les seules jeunes femmes de l'effectif, devaient surveiller l'entourage du professeur Ergus et ne pas le perdre de vue. Moka avait été affecté à l'entrée pour contrôler les personnes avec Ezra et Morty. Quant à Heinrich et aux autres, ils n'auraient de cesse de faire des va-et-vient à l'entrée pendant la conférence, puis de se mêler aux convives lors de la réception qui suivrait.

Ils rompirent les rangs et chacun alla se préparer à la future journée qui s'annonçait le lendemain. Ezra et Joan allèrent directement au cosmodrome mais le Comet n'était pas là !

_ Aurai-je rêvé ? S'étonna Joan.

_ Je ne pense pas. Répondit Ezra.

_ Alors où sont-ils ?

_ Si UI Quorn est ici et qu'il vous voit sans le Capitaine il pensera certainement que vous… enfin vous comprenez… Donc si le Capitaine passe incognito UI Quorn ne se doutera de rien.

_ Je vois ! Fit-elle en baissant la tête. Bien alors rentrons. Demain à partir de 14h nous attends une longue fin de journée.

Ezra acquiesça d'un hochement de tête bien que lui aurait aussi aimé voir le Capitaine. De retour à l'hôtel on informa Joan de la réparation de sa fenêtre et de sa porte. Puis on lui remit un message d'un certain P. N. Joan remercia la jeune femme de la réception et monta dans sa chambre tandis qu'Ezra alla faire un tour en ville. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée et verrouillée elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait le dit message

_Johann,_

_Si tu lis ces quelques lignes c'est que nous nous sommes loupés. Je serai présent à la conférence de demain sous le nom de professeur Newton. Avant de te reposer j'ai une requête à te demander. Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'ouvrir ton premier tiroir ? Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître tu trouveras un dossier sur le professeur Ergus ainsi qu'une paire de boucles d'oreilles et une bague. Elles dissimulent un émetteur, un micro et servent d'oreillettes. Ainsi je pourrai rester en contact permanent avec toi. L'émetteur est dans la bague. Le reste dans la paire de boucles d'oreilles. _

_Portes-toi bien. A demain j'espère._

_Amicalement Curtis_.

Etonnée et ravie, Joan alla ouvrir le tiroir et en sortit le tout. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux bijoux. Ils étaient sublimes. Puis son professionnalisme repris le dessus et elle se pencha sur le dossier d'Ergus et le lu d'un bout à l'autre.

_**Le lendemain après-midi, salle de conférence intergalactique.**_

La conférence avait débuté depuis deux bonnes heures et tout se déroulait à merveille. Personne de suspect n'avait été vu et les policiers en civils passaient très bien inaperçus. Excepté Moka, Morty et Ezra qui se trouvaient à l'accueil.

Puis la conférence pris fin. Il devait être aux alentours de 20h. Les scientifiques, journalistes et orateurs divers furent conviés à la salle de réception où un buffet froid, animé par un groupe musical, était offert.

Joan, vêtue d'une robe de soirée rouge étincelante et de la parure de bijoux offert par le capitaine, était souvent près du professeur Ergus. Ce dernier ne perdait pas une miette des deux jeunes femmes qui l'entourait d'ailleurs.

'Joan ! Tu m'entends ?'

Elle tourna la tête à la recherche de son interlocuteur soudain. Puis elle le vit. Il était aussi sur son 31. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et le présenta au professeur Ergus, puis à Laëlia.

_ Professeur Ergus, vous permettez que je vous emprunte une cavalière ? Demanda-t-il en désignant discrètement Joan.

_ Mais faites donc professeur Newton. Répondit le professeur en souriant.

Curtis le remercia alors et embarqua Joan sur la piste de danse.

'Dites moi que je rêve' Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle faisait face au Capitaine les joues légèrement colorées.

_ Alors rien à signaler ? Murmura-t-il.

_ Non tout se passe bien pour le moment… Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Tu t'en fais trop c'est pour ça.

_ Ne te moques pas de l'intuition féminine Curt. Tu vois cet homme là-bas près de la fenêtre. Celui qui nous observe. Il s'appelle Heinrich. Avant qu'Ezra ne me dise qu'il avait un passé douteux je ne le sentais pas déjà. Et je doute qu'il soit ce qu'il veut être.

Curtis jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers cet homme. Il les regardait en effet. Joan déposa sa tête contre le torse du Capitaine, profitant alors du slow qui lui était offert avec l'homme de sa vie.

_ Joan ? » Fit soudain la voix d'Ezra à ses côtés.

Elle sursauta tandis que le Capitaine stoppa sa danse.

_ Mais que faites-vous ? Vous oubliez votre mission ? Et vous… Oh ! Capitaine… c'est vous ? Fit-il alors confus.

Heinrich effaça un sourire narquois. Le 'Capitaine' n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il s'étira et sortit de la pièce comme si de rien n'était tout en passant devant Moka. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en le voyant passer. Puis il décida de le suivre instinctivement.

_ Excusez-moi Capitaine je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

_ Ce n'est rien Colonel.

…

Heinrich s'installa devant un moniteur de télécommunication.

_ Oui ?

_ Maître le Capitaine Future est ici… Il était avec la policière

_ Ainsi elle a finalement échoué… Que faisaient-ils ?

_ Ils dansaient. Et j'ai comme l'impression que ces deux là s'entendent plus que bien.

_ …Mmm ! Dans ce cas changement de plan ! Tu vas enlever la policière !

_ Avec le Capitaine Future dans les parages ?

_ Oui ! Tu le feras sous son nez. Je te laisse libre choix pour agir. Ne me déçois pas.

_ Bien maître. Répondit Heinrich en s'inclinant devant l'écran avant de la refermer.

Puis il transmit le message à un de ses alliés en mode crypté. Tranquillement il alla vers le parc de stationnement des vaisseaux et installa quelques explosifs. Cependant ses pensées le trahissaient et n'échappèrent pas à Moka.

_ Restes où tu es sans bouger ! Lui ordonna-t-il alors pointant une arme vers lui.

'Moka ! J'aurai dû rester prudent.'

_ En effet Heinrich. Maintenant relèves-toi et ne penses surtout pas que tu pourras m'avoir. … Bien maintenant retournes-toi lentement.

Heinrich ne se fit pas prier et tout en pensant fortement à manger un morceau mis une main dans sa poche.

'Tu ne vas rien voir venir !' Pensa-t-il alors se trahissant à moitié.

Moka se jeta sur le côté tandis qu'Heinrich tira dans sa direction.

…

Dans la salle de réception la conversation et le bruit de l'arme n'échappèrent pas à Ezra muni d'un transmetteur récepteur pour rester en contact avec Moka, Morty et Laëlia.. D'ailleurs ces deux derniers avaient réagi au quart de tour lors du coup de feu.

_ Venez ! Dit alors Ezra à leur attention tandis qu'il courait déjà vers la sortie.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le Capitaine qui le suivait.

_ Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Restez-là avec Joan !

Curtis et Johann le regardèrent sortit à vitesse grand V. Mais… Seulement deux minutes après il y eut une forte explosion qui fit trembler la bâtisse et le Cpitaine suivit de ses homme sortit à son tour de la salle.

_ Reste là Joan ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

Machinalement elle se rapprocha alors du professeur Ergus qui avait l'air lui aussi intrigué.

Heinrich avait fort à faire. Discrètement il avertit un de ses collègues qu'il pouvait passer à l'action. Le Capitaine Future était alors devant lui.

_ Vous êtes le Capitaine Future ? Demanda Moka sans se retourner.

_ A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

_ Pas le temps pour les présentations votre amie est en danger !

'Amie ? JOAN !'

_ Oui ! Vous devriez retourner auprès d'elle au plus vite.

Le Capitaine le regarda éberlué. Il n'avait pas parlé.

'Je vois !' Sourit-il alors avant de faire demi-tour.

'Attendez un peu Future vous n'allez pas partir si vite la fête ne fait que commencer. Faites donc encore un pas et puis adieu'

_ Attention ! Hurla alors Moka soudainement.

Cependant une autre explosion retentit obstruant alors le passage et envoyant le Capitaine au sol… K.O. Malgré la fusillade un véhicule parvint à s'approcher d'Heinrich. A son bord son complice et la malheureuse Joan victime d'un plan diabolique. Le véhicule repartit à toute allure comme il était venu devant les policiers atterrés.

Ezra se pencha vers le Capitaine encore à terre. Celui-ci se releva finalement mais péniblement.

_ Alors ?

_ Il s'est échappé.

_ Ne perdons pas de temps et éteignons cet incendie. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers une bouche à incendie et tuyau à l'appui.

_ Et pour votre amie ? Demanda Moka inquiet et visiblement abîmé par la première explosion.

_ … Qui était le type en face ?

_ Heinrich ! Quant à l'autre il me semble avoir reconnu l'humanoïde qui était venue chercher quelque chose dans la chambre de Joan hier. Répondit Ezra dépité.

_ Alors Joan avait raison.

_ A quel propos ?

_ Son intuition féminine n'appréciait guère d'Heinrich. Répondit le Capitaine tandis que le sinistre était maîtrisé.

_ Et il me semble que vous n'allez guère apprécier ce que je vais vous dire. Dit Moka.

_ Capitaine je vous présente Moka. Il a la faculté… Commença Ezra

_ De lire dans les pensées. J'avais remarqué. Le coupa le Capitaine le laissant alors sans voix.

_ Je vous écoute. Dit-il ensuite à l'attention de Moka.

_ Lorsque Heinrich est sorti de la salle tout à l'heure ce qui m'a frappé fut qu'il pensait à deux personnes à la fois. Vous et son maître. UI Quorn il me semble.

_ Qu'avez-vous dit ? Fit Newton en empoignant Moka par le col involontairement.

_… Excusez-moi. Dit-il ensuite confus en le relâchant. Continuez, je vous prie.

_ Je l'ai alors suivit discrètement. Il a télécommuniqué avec son maître qui lui a demandé d'enlever Joan. L'explosion n'était qu'un leurre pour vous attirer loin d'elle.

_ Alors il devait avoir un complice. Conclut le Capitaine tandis qu'il enrageait intérieurement.

_ Capitaine. Fit alors la voix d'Otho.

_ Oui ?

_ Le Comet a besoin de quelques réparations. Grag et le professeur Simon ont déjà commencé.

_ Bien j'arrive tout de suite. Ezra retournez à la salle de réception. Cherchez une substance grisâtre et avertissez-moi si quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose. Je retourne au Comet.

_ Vous croyez que Joan a été enlevé ?

_ Je ne le crois pas. Je le sais. Les bijoux qu'elle porte sur elle dissimulent micro, émetteur et oreillettes. Lorsqu'il y a eu cette explosion qui m'a envoyé sur le sol tout à l'heure je l'ai aussi entendu m'appeler.

Ezra baissa la tête consterné. Puis il retourna avec ses hommes à la réception tandis que le

Capitaine arrivait au Comet. Quelques instants après on le héla de l'extérieur. Le Capitaine, suivit de ses hommes allèrent voir de quoi il en retournait. Arrivé à l'entrée du Comet Curtis le reconnu. C'était Heinrich. Il aurait voulut s'élancer sur lui mais les bras de Grag et d'Otho le retenaient. Heinrich le regarda en souriant diaboliquement.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Demanda le Capitaine avec hargne.

_ Je viens vous délivrer un message de la part de mon maître.

_ Que me veux UI Quorn ?

_ Oh ! Vous êtes fort en effet. Il vous donne rendez-vous dans une semaine sur Jupiter. Il vous attendra au cosmodrome de Slayercity en début de journée. En attendant si vous voulez revoir votre amie en vie il faudra être bien sage.

Là, Grag et Otho eurent du ma à retenir le capitaine. Surtout qu'eux aussi appréciaient Joan. Puis Heinrich repartit comme il était venu.

Un peu plus tard, les réparations terminées et les esprits plus ou moins calmés, ce fut au tour d'Ezra de venir aux nouvelles. Il était accompagné de ses valeurs sûres. Laëlia, Morty et Moka.

_ Du nouveau colonel ?

_ J'ai retrouvé le professeur Ergus et biens d'autres, amnésiques quant à la disparition de Joan. Morty a remarqué une odeur bizarre… Du chloroforme ou un de ses dérivés. Moka a sondé la majorité des personnes présentes. … Sans grand succès. Et Laëlia a trouvé la substance grisâtre tandis que je parlais avec le professeur Ergus.

_ Bien… j'ai revu Heinrich. C'est bien UI Quorn qui est derrière tout ça.

_ UI Quorn ! S'exclamèrent Morty et Laëlia, qui visiblement n'avaient rien entendu tout à l'heure.

_ Mais que veut-il de Joan ? Demanda Moka perplexe sur ce point.

_ Rien de bien spécial. Il s'en sert comme un moyen de pression.

_ Je me demande ce qu'il prépare ?

_ Merci pour tout Ezra. Je m'occupe du reste.

_ Bien. Mais n'en faites pas une affaire personnelle.

_ Capitaine. Permettez-moi de vous aider s'il vous plaît. Demanda Moka.

Curtis Newton sembla se perdre dans une profonde réflexion.

_ C'est entendu Moka. Mais promettez-moi de ne pas trop lire dans mes pensées. Sourit le Capitaine.

_ Merci Capitaine. Fit Moka en s'inclinant respectueusement.

_ Ezra je vous confie la charge de m'informer du moindre changement d'état de qui que ce soit.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour (bonsoir) JOYEUX NOEL ami(e)s lecteurs(lectrices), n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises ;o) )

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 : Récit des descendants Altariens.<span>Durant deux jours consécutifs le Capitaine n'eut de cesse d'analyser les dossiers des disparus. La chimie, l'électronique, la technologie de pointe, le clonage et la génétique étaient les domaines de spécialisation des savants disparus. Les politiciens eux occupés une place importante dans la société. Quant aux civils ils servent de moyen de pression pour faire travailler les savants. Ce fut là la première conclusion de la lecture des dossiers.

En élargissant ses recherches le Capitaine Future nota alors que plusieurs de ces savants avaient poussé leurs études sur la civilisation Altarienne et leur avancée technologique avant que leur planète natale ne devienne une planète morte. Ce fut ce que les Altariens nommèrent l'arme ultime qui fut à l'origine de leur perte.

'L'arme Ultime.'

Le deuxième jour Newton pris contact avec Ezra pour l'informer de cette menace

_ Je vous envoie Laëlia. Elle pourra vous en dire davantage.

_ Laëlia ?

_ Oui. C'est une descendante des Altars.

_ Je vois.

Quelques instants plus tard Laëlia se présenta au Comet.

_ Le Colonel Gurney m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

_ Oui. Ce brave Ezra m'a dit que vous avez des connaissances sur les Altars. Fit le Capitaine en lui désignant un siège.

_ C'est exact.

_ Que savez-vous sur l'arme ultime ?

Laëlia baissa la tête.

_ L'arme ultime a détruit l'énergie de la planète Altar… Plusieurs savants ont collaboré ensemble à la recherche d'une machine capable d'enrichir le sol en y rajoutant de l'énergie. Cependant le gouvernement les a obligés à en faire usage inverse. De manière à faire disparaître toute énergie. Pourtant dans un sens ou dans l'autre le flux est fatal. Trop d'énergie conduisait à une explosion du cœur de la planète. Puiser toute l'énergie revenait à l'affaiblir et à la rendre stérile, improductive… Les arbres mouraient inexorablement, les cours d'eau se desséchaient, la faune et la flore dépérissaient poussant les gens à s'exiler loin de chez eux. La dictature Altarienne s'est servie de cette arme à maintes reprises sur des planètes différentes. Les habitants d'Altar, révoltés contre cette arme et fatigués de leur dirigeant ce sont soulevés. La guerre civile a éclaté. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements le dictateur fou a commis le crime le plus redouté des Altars. S'il devait mourir il entraînerait la planète avec lui. Il a donc retourné cette arme contre son propre peuple. Des catastrophes climatiques ont déchiré la terre et le ciel avant que la planète ne dépérisse ne laissant qu'une terre stérile de toutes vies….

_ Merci Laëlia.

_ Capitaine… Pourquoi m'avoir demandé ceci ?

_ Je crains qu'UI Quorn ne demande aux savants de créer cette arme. Elle servirait sans aucun doute de moyen de pression.

_ Capitaine. Je vous en prie arrêtez-le avant qu'une autre Altar n'apparaisse.

_ Et dire que je pensais que ma mère affabulait. Laissa échapper Moka.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Laëlia.

_ Lorsque j'étais un petit enfant, ma mère m'a raconté plus d'une fois une histoire que je jugeais alors abracadabrante sur les Altars. Je descends d'une famille de commerçant dont la prospérité remonte à la planète Altar. Sur cette planète se trouvaient des denrées rares. C'est avec celles-ci que mes ancêtres ont commercé. Pendant la guerre civile ils avaient réussi à garder une certaine neutralité. Fournissant des vivres à droite et à gauche. Un de mes aïeux était un proche du dictateur mais ne le soutenait pas dans sa cause. Un jour il a tenté de trafiquer la machine car il savait que le dictateur s'en servirait. Mais il s'est fait tuer. Ensuite ma famille n'a plus aidé que les civils. D'après cette histoire les premiers touchés par cette arme furent les végétaux et de fil en aiguille les animaux et les humains.

_ Vous êtes un descendant des Altars vous aussi ?

_ Oui et non… Une chose est sûre. Je suis de l'avis de Laëlia. Une chose pareille ne doit pas se reproduire. Surtout qu'UI Quorn n'hésiterait pas une seconde à s'en servir…

_ Oui. En étudiant les dossiers des savants disparus j'ai pu remarquer que la majorité d'entre eux avaient étudié la technologie des Altars. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à vous demander plus d'amples renseignements. Si les savants mettent en communs leurs savoirs il est probable que cette machine verra le jour…

_ Et pour les biologistes ?

_ Le clonage est leur domaine. Il est donc aisé de croire qu'UI Quorn va faire cloner les politiciens et leur donner ses propres ordres. Les incitants à croire qu'UI Quorn est un allié pour leurs gouvernements. Les autres personnes disparues sont des civils et servent de moyen de pression sur les savants.

_ Ce UI Quorn est un monstre.

_ …

_ J'ai une question Capitaine.

_ Je vous écoute Laëlia.

_ La substance grise qu'est-ce ?

_ C'est un dépôt fait par l'utilisation d'une machine émettant un gaz neurotoxique avec pour effet la paralysie temporaire du cerveau. C'est comme si on demandait d'effacer la scène qui se joue actuellement devant nous. UI Quorn utilise en même temps un appareil lui permettant de changer d'espace temps dans le même moment. Ce qui a pour autre effet de provoquer une amnésie.

_ L'amnésie qui en découle peut alors être irréversible. Conclut Moka.

_ Plus maintenant. En utilisant la machine mémorielle que le professeur Simon et moi avons créée il est possible de dissiper l'effacement de la scène et de retrouver la mémoire. Joan a été la première à la tester.

_ Une machine mémorielle ? Impressionnant.

_ Je vous remercie encore pour vos informations. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail Laëlia.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le réveil de la belle au bois dormant.

_Parallèlement au début du récit de Laëlia, sur une autre planète._

Joan était allongée sur un lit les mains liées devant elle, toujours inconsciente. N'rala était à ses côtés et la surveillait. Finalement, après un très long 'sommeil', elle revint à elle. Sa vision d'abord floue s'affina par la suite.

_ Vous revenez enfin à vous ? Fit N'rala.

Joan tourna alors la tête dans sa direction, regardant au passage le mobilier qui l'entourait. Elle devait être dans une chambre d'hôtel.

_ Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

_ Sur une planète lointaine de votre cher et tendre Capitaine. Ironisa N'rala.

'Curtis !' Songea Joan en fermant les yeux.

_ Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda-t-elle par la suite.

N'rala esquissa un sourire malicieux tandis que la porte s'ouvrit sur UI Quorn.

_ Avez-vous bien dormi mademoiselle ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant réveillée.

Joan lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse et parvint à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. UI Quorn afficha alors un sourire malicieux.

_ Curieusement votre Capitaine s'est montré bien sage depuis ces deux derniers jours. Du reste je ne m'attendais pas à le voir encore en vie.

Joan compris l'allusion et serra les dents de colère.

_ Vous m'épatez vous savez ? Toutefois la prochaine fois que vous verrez ce cher Capitaine il n'en réchappera pas.

Joan se leva brusquement et courut vers UI Quorn. Il ne bougea pas et semblait au contraire s'amuser du spectacle devant lui. Subitement Joan ressentit un choc et tomba à terre faisant rire ses spectateurs.

_ Vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre. Même si elle ne se voit pas, une barrière magnétique vous entoure.

Joan se releva alors et les regarda avec hargne. Elle tenta alors de se délier les mains mais une forte secousse électrique la secoua, l'envoyant de nouveau à terre… Elle haletait de douleur et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

_ J'oubliais une chose… A chaque fois que vous tenterez de vous délier les mains vous recevrez une décharge électrique. Alors restez bien sage !

Joan reprit encore un peu son souffle tandis qu'ils sortirent de la pièce, la laissant seule à son triste sort. Lorsque la porte se referma elle se releva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit où elle se prit la tête entre ses mains.

'Curtis que veulent-ils encore me faire faire ?'

Elle toucha subitement ses boucles d'oreilles, puis aperçut la bague. Rien n'était perdu. Il lui suffisait de trouver un moyen d'amplifier la portée du micro, de trouver où elle se trouvait et d'avertir le Capitaine. Et alors le tour serait joué. Mais d'abord fallait-il pouvoir sortir d'ici malgré ces liens et malgré la barrière magnétique. Elle baissa ses mains et se risqua une autre tentative. La décharge la secoua de nouveau mais elle était moins forte que la précédente et moins longue.

Elle récupéra de nouveau et tenta d'approcher le vase de fleurs qui lui faisait face. Il n'y avait pas de barrière. Elle enleva les fleurs et renversa le vase lentement pour en faire couler l'eau. Elle risquait certainement de se recevoir une décharge plus importante en provoquant un court circuit mais les liens pourraient ainsi céder plus rapidement. Risquant le tout pour le tout elle mit ses liens sous le mince filet d'eau. Il y eut le bruit du court circuit. Elle sentit la décharge et résista tant bien que mal. Finalement elle se retrouva soudainement loin de l'eau, haletante et tordue de douleur. Elle parvint à se relever et retourna s'allonger sur le lit. La douleur dans les poignets diminua jusqu'à devenir une sensation de brûlure. Ayant ensuite totalement récupéré son souffle et finit par faire céder les liens. Elle se frotta alors ses poignets rouges et douloureux. Puis elle inspecta la pièce de fond en comble et retrouva son arme dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Etait-ce un hasard ou pensait-on qu'elle n'irait pas la chercher là ?

Elle s'approcha de la porte doucement, les bras en avant. La barrière était toujours là. Elle la suivit alors et s'aperçut avec joie que la fenêtre était accessible. Elle l'examina à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de sécurité. A sa grande joie il n'y en avait aucun. Elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre et nota alors qu'elle se trouva au premier étage. _Un jeu d'enfant ?_ Elle enjamba alors la fenêtre et sauta en contrebas où elle atterrit avec grâce et légèreté. Elle alla ensuite vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Des gardes faisaient le gué. Elle retourna alors sur ses pas s'abaissant à chaque fenêtre et finit par trouver une entrée de service. Evitant les quelques patrouilles elle arriva près d'une impasse qui lui paru fortement suspecte. Soudain son instinct la pousse à se mettre à l'abri. Elle rentra alors dans la salle la plus proche tandis que le mur précédent s'ouvrit sur UI Quorn et N'rala.

_ Tout se passe bien pour le moment et sans le Capitaine Future pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues je serai bientôt l'homme le plus craint de l'univers.

_ Et pour la policière ? Fut la dernière phrase que Joan pu entendre.

Ils étaient loin maintenant. Elle examina alors la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était un débarras poussiéreux. Une fois assurée du libre passage elle sortit de là et examina de nouveau le mur à la recherche du système d'ouverture. Le passage s'ouvrit alors lui offrant une vision sur une vaste salle où étaient regroupés les savants. Discrètement et tentant de ne pas se faire repérer par les gardes elle descendit et héla aussi discrètement que possible un des savants.

Celui-ci la regarda alors incrédule. Il sentit une joie immense lui arriver au cœur. Il savait qu'ils étaient sauvés.

_ Je ne peux pas vous aider toute seule. Murmura Joan.

_ Je comprends. Répondit-il de la même façon.

_ Je dois joindre le Capitaine Future, mais je ne sais pas sur quelle planète nous nous trouvons ni dans quelle ville.

_ Nous sommes à Slayercity, sur Jupiter. Puis-je avertir quelqu'un de votre présence ?

_ Non… Je ne suis malheureusement pas certaine de pouvoir joindre mon ami. Ne leur donner pas de faux espoir.

_ Entendu… Mais sachez une chose, je sais que vous réussirez.

_ Merci pour tout.

_ C'est moi qui vous remercie.

Aussi discrètement qu'à l'aller Joan ressortit. A peine avait-elle refermé le passage que l'alarme retentit. UI Quorn et N'rala devaient avoir remarqué sa disparition.

'Mince.' Se dit-elle en entrant de nouveau dans le débarras et prenant soin de bien refermer la porte.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas du chahut. Sortit maintenant c'était signer son arrêt. Elle examina de nouveau la petite pièce et aperçut alors un vasistas. Elle pourrait sans doute s'y glisser avec un peu de chance. Elle alla alors l'ouvrir et détacha le pan de verre qui l'empêchait de passer. Puis s'aidant d'une pile de livres sur laquelle elle était grimpée, se hissa vers la sortie. Tel un serpent elle se faufila à l'air libre. Tandis qu'elle entendit la pile de livres tomber. Sans perdre de temps elle courut se réfugier dans des broussailles du parc de l'hôtel.

Cependant le bruit de la pile de livres avait attiré un soldat en faction. Et alors qu'il ouvrait le débarras il avait vu les jambes de Joan et lui avait tiré dessus… sans succès. Il alla informer alors ses collègues et son maître de sa découverte à vitesse grand V. A l'abri dan son fourrée, Joan chercha un point pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri plus facilement. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut le cosmodrome de la ville. A côté se trouvait une tour de contrôle qui semblait désaffectée. Si elle parvenait là-bas sans se faire remarquer elle pourrait sans doute envoyer un message au Capitaine. Plus pratique que de trouver de quoi amplifier le micro de la bague. ( op) Mais depuis qu'elle avait été vue les patrouilles semblaient avoir redoublé. De plus elle avait entendu UI Quorn donner l'ordre à ses soldats de tirer à vue… Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il leur avait aussi dit qu'il la voulait vivante. C'était déjà ça.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de joindre la tour de contrôle le plus discrètement possible, elle entendit soudain des pas derrière elle. Il y avait un groupe de trois hommes. L'un d'entre eux à la face d'oiseau la remarqua alors et tira vers elle. Elle esquiva et n'eut d'autre recours que d'assommer les soldats en leur tirant dessus. Elle courut alors vers une autre cachette. Elle entendit d'autres soldats arriver. Elle n'était plus très loin de la tour de contrôle. Elle attendit alors le bon moment et se décida à filer manquant de peu de tomber en s'enchevêtrant les jambes dans sa robe. Elle maugréa et releva le pan de sa robe facilitant ainsi sa course.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte de la tour de contrôle discrètement elle entendit les soldats s'approcher. Tapis dans l'obscurité elle attendit avant de monter. Arrivée en haut elle assomma les deux soldats présents puis s'approcha de la console et la régla.

_ Appel au Comet. Appel au Comet. Ici Joan. Je suis à Slayercity sur Jupiter. Venez me récupérer. Appel au Comet. Appel au Comet. Répéta-t-elle.

_ Joan ? Fit soudain la voix surprise d'Otho.

_ Otho. Dites au Capitaine que je vais bien. Je me suis échappée des griffes d'UI Quorn.

_ Restez où-vous êtes ! Intima une voix grave derrière elle.

Joan se retourna alors et tira sur le soldat.

_ Joan ?

_ Je n'ai rien. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. N'oubliez pas de dire au Capitaine que je suis à Slayercity sur Jupiter. Je l'attendrai près du cosmodrome. J'y ai vu un entrepôt.

_ Bien. Soyez prudente. Répondit Otho.

De son côté UI Quorn, réalisant qu'il venait de perdre un atout précieux, ricana. Il pourrait passer au plan B de toute façon. Ce disant il retourna au laboratoire. Il avait toujours cet atout en main… Il ne l'avait pas tout à fait perdu…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le capitaine à la rescousse.

Alors que Laëlia sortait du Comet, Otho et Grag firent soudain irruption dans la salle où se trouvaient le Capitaine et Moka.

_ Capitaine ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il surpris de leurs mines joyeuses.

_ Joan… Elle s'est évadée. Fit Otho en premier.

_ Elle vient de nous envoyer un message. Elle t'attend à Slayercity sur Jupiter. Repris Grag.

Le Capitaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Qu'attendons-nous pour partir ? Demanda-t-il alors.

_ Le Comet n'attend que son Capitaine. Lui répondit Otho.

_ Alors en route et plus vite que ça. Dit le Capitaine sortant de la salle où il se trouvait et courant vers le cockpit.

Après avoir laissé le message à Grag et Otho, Joan sortit de la tour de contrôle par la seconde porte. Elle menait à l'entrepôt. Elle y descendit et pris place entre des containers à l'entrée de l'entrepôt proche du cosmodrome. Si personne ne la trouvait elle était bien placée pour voir le Comet arriver… Elle attendit alors patiemment et se fit plus petite lors des passages des patrouilles encore à sa recherche.

Bien plus tard UI Quorn entra dans l'entrepôt suivit de _Joan_… Incrédule elle se regarda passer et faillit se faire démasquer en sortant de sa cachette…. Mais si ce n'était pas elle c'était un fameux sosie. Du moins en apparence. La _Joan_ que Joan vit passer était habillée de la même façon qu'elle et avait ses propres expressions… Ceci dit la _Joan_ proche d'UI Quorn semblait plus ressembler à une marionnette aux yeux de Joan qui se cachait.

Puis alors que Joan les suivait du regard elle entendit les moteurs du Comet résonner dans l'air. Elle sentit alors son cœur accélérer. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. UI Quorn et _Joan_ montèrent les marches menant à la salle de contrôle. Là, UI Quorn s'arrêta, _Joan_ à ses côtés. Il semblait savoir que le Capitaine viendrait par ici en premier. A l'extérieur le Comet se posa.

Curtis, les Futurmens et Moka sortirent armes aux poings se frayant un passage jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Joan avait été claire. Elle l'attendait ici. D'un pas plus que pressé le Capitaine parvint à l'entrée de l'entrepôt précédé de peu par Moka, Grag et Otho.

A peine étaient-ils sur le seuil d'entrée que la voix d'UI Quorn s'éleva.

_ Je vous attendais Capitaine. Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai rattrapé votre amie ! Alors dites à vos hommes de rester bien sagement où ils sont et approchez lentement.

'Il ne va pas le croire tout de même.' Songea Joan encore caché.

_ Capitaine. Je pense que c'est un piège. Lui murmura Moka qui avait capté les pensées de Joan.

_ Qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Lui demanda le Capitaine de la même façon.

_ La Joan que nous voyons n'est pas celle que nous croyons.

_ Allons Capitaine ! Dit UI Quorn s'impatientant et pointant son arme sur la tête de _Joan._

_ Piège ou pas je ne vais pas rester là sans bouger ? Attendez-moi là. Si vraiment ça tourne mal n'hésitez pas.

Le Capitaine s'avança alors lentement.

'Mais ce n'est pas vrai !' Pensant Joan sortant de sa cachette et s'approchant discrètement.

_Joan_ la voyant alors s'écria :

_ Curtis derrière toi !

Le Capitaine se retourna arme à la main prêt à faire feu mais…

_ Joan ? Mais que ?

UI Quorn n'en attendait pas moins et ne c'était pas trompée. La véritable Joan attendait bien ici. Il pointa alors son arme vers le Capitaine qui lui tournait le dos.

Joan, le voyant faire leva alors son arme. Cependant le Capitaine, se méprenant, tira la faisant chuter au sol. Un doute subit envahit alors son esprit. La jeune femme avait murmuré son diminutif. Et s'il l'avait entendu c'était grâce au micro.

'Vous êtes mort Capitaine Future.' Pensa UI Quorn un sourire fourbe sur le visage.

_ CAPITAINE ! Hurla Moka le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Il se retourna alors et évita un premier tir tandis que les Futurmens et Moka arrivaient à la rescousse. Tandis que les coups de pistolets lasers diminuaient Curtis s'approcha alors de Joan à terre. Même si celle d'en haut portait les mêmes habits rien ne prouvait que c'était la vraie tout comme celle à terre d'ailleurs.

Les soldats d'UI Quorn arrivèrent aux premiers tirs et les échanges reprirent de plus belle. Penchait sur Joan le Capitaine aperçut les boucles d'oreilles et la bague. Puis il remarque une rougeur à son poignet gauche, un peu comme une brûlure. Otho lui avait dit en avoir aperçut une. C'était donc la vraie Joan. A l'abri des tirs il attendit qu'elle revienne à elle.

_ Curt ? Dit-elle tentant de découvrir à qui appartenait le visage flou devant elle.

_ Oui Joan c'est moi. Je suis désolé de ma méprise.

Elle lui sourit avant de lui demander subitement :

_ Où sont UI Quorn- et …moi ?

_ Ils se sont réfugiés dans la salle de contrôle. Sais-tu où trouver les savants et les autres disparus ?

_ Oui je t'y conduis. Mais sache qu'il y a une autre sortie de la tour de contrôle.

Curtis et Joan sortirent alors de l'entrepôt couverts par les Futurmens et Moka qui ne tardèrent pas à les suivre. Dans le complexe scientifique secret le Capitaine ordonna à Grag et Otho d'emmener les disparus au Comet. Puis il regroupa toutes les notes et diverses informations et les brûla. Moka et Joan firent le tour pour voir si personne n'avait échapper au sauvetage. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une petite pièce à l'écart. A l'intérieur se trouvait encore des scientifiques. En la voyant leurs regards se voilèrent, honteux et confus.

_ Venez ! Le Capitaine Future et ses hommes sont là pour vous aider.

_ Nous sommes désolés. Dirent certains d'entre eux en la laissant perplexe.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Nous… nous vous avons clonée. Avoua un des savants dont l'identité visible était professeur Z.

Joan tomba des nues. C e n'était pas n'importe quelle sosie.

_ Nous verrons ça après. Pour le moment dépêchez-vous de filer. Ordonna-t-elle.

Moka les conduisit alors hors du complexe à la suite des Futurmens.

Encore à l'intérieur Joan aida le Capitaine à installer des détonateurs. Il n'allait pas laisser ce complexe regorgeant d'informations à UI Quorn ! Une fois hors de l'hôtel le Capitaine les fit exploser à distance.

Cependant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Comet, Joan aperçut UI Quorn, N'rala et _Joan _filer à toute allure. Elle se lança alors à leur poursuite suivit de près par le Capitaine. Finalement tous arrivèrent dans une impasse en se réfugiant dans un des entrepôts. C'était une salle circulaire avec diverses caisses métalliques et un tapis roulant.

_ Joan ! Bats-toi contre la fausse policière. N'rala reste en retrait. Je vais m'occuper de Future une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai encore une surprise pour lui. Dit UI Quorn serrant son arme près de lui.

Tandis que _Joan_ se jeta sur Joan, UI Quorn se rua sur le Capitaine Future. Les deux hommes luttèrent comme des fauves. Quant à Joan elle n'eut aucun mal à s'assommer. La Joan aux boucles d'oreilles souffla un peu et regarda les deux hommes se battre.

Les coups de poing volaient tant et si bien que les armes du Capitaine et d'UI Quorn se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Curtis se trouvait proche de celle de son adversaire et inversement…

Soudainement, UI Quorn se mit à rire et se dédoubla projetant aussi l'arme du Capitaine à côtés de ses doubles. De là où elle était Joan n'en voyait qu'un… Juste entre elle et le Capitaine.

_ Vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois ! Fit UI Quorn diaboliquement.

_ Curt ! S'écria Joan le voyant ramasser l'arme du Capitaine.

Le Capitaine roula alors vers l'arme d'UI Quorn et tournant sur sa gauche tira…

Incrédule, il vit la décharge passer au travers du corps d'UI Quorn. Ce n'était pas le bon ? Ce dernier se mit à rire diaboliquement tandis que finalement la décharge fit mouche… Sur Joan. Touchée à l'épaule gauche elle se retrouva projetée à terre dans un cri de douleur.

'Joan !'

Le Capitaine était terrifié. Il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était trompé. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et calmer sa colère. Tandis qu'UI Quorn, diabolique, leva l'arme du Capitaine. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, il sentit soudainement une forte douleur au crâne lui faisant lâcher son arme. Le Capitaine venait de lui lancer l'arme en pleine tête. Grimaçante et haletante Joan se releva se tenant son épaule blessée tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle avait besoin de soins de toute urgence, elle le savait tout comme une sensation d'être dévorée de l'intérieur l'envahit peu à peu.

Le Capitaine s'approcha d'UI Quorn à terre et lui attachant les mains le fouilla. Il avait sur lui un appareil lui permettant de changer d'espace temps en étant là tout en devenant momentanément intouchable. C'est pour cela que la décharge de tantôt lui était passée au travers du corps ! Puis il alla attacher les mains de N'rala et celles de _Joan_.

_ Allez avancez ! Ordonna-t-il par la suite.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Joan… Elle souffrait il le voyait bien.

_ Joan ! Ca va aller ?

_ …Oui. Répondit-elle cependant haletante et plus ou moins pâle.

Il aurait aimé aller voir sa blessure directement mais UI Quorn et N'ral en auraient sûrement profité pour filer. Chemin faisant vers le Comet ils furent rejoint par Grag et Moka qui se chargèrent de conduire les prisonniers.

Le Capitaine en profita alors pour se rapprocher de Joan restait en retrait, et qui du reste avait du mal à suivre.

_ Fais voir ! Lui dit-il en retirant sa main. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance.

Curtis fronça les sourcils, l'aspect que prenait la blessure ne lui plaisait guère.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Joan les joues colorées tandis que Curtis la prenait dans ses bras.

_ Tu ne vas pas marcher dans cette condition. La réprimanda-t-il gentiment avant de continuer : Tu aurais me dire que ce n'était pas une simple éraflure.

_ Et te voir culpabiliser davantage ? Soupira Joan.

Le visage du Capitaine ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle l'avait vu devenir pâle. Elle savait qu'il aurait voulu venir voir directement mais qu'UI Quorn l'en empêchait.

_ Et puis disons que ça fait un partout. Ironisa-t-elle au souvenir qu'elle avait elle aussi tiré sur le Capitaine.

Son visage se crispa soudainement de douleur faisant accélérer Curtis qui une fois au Comet alla l'allonger à l'infirmerie.

_ Je reviens vite Joan. Je vais chercher le professeur et dire à Grag et Otho de faire décoller le Comet.

Une fois chose faire Curtis retourna près de Joan à l'infirmerie suivit par le professeur. Ce denier analysa la blessure de Joan. Ce n'était pas une blessure ordinaire. Elle semblait parasiter le corps inexorablement.

_ Curtis. Je crains fort que nous ne puissions rien faire pour le moment. Si ce n'est lui donner des calmants pour la douleur.

_ Vous plaisantez ? Et pour l'hémorragie ?

_ Malheureusement je ne plaisante pas. Quant à l'hémorragie ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus… Prends lui un peu de sang et va l'analyser au microscope tu comprendras.

Curtis s'exécuta et compris le problème. Le sang de Joan était perturbé et semblait subir une sorte de mutation.

_ Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ? Demanda Curtis d'une voix trouble.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu ça en application. Selon certaines théories il est possible d'insuffler une intelligence artificielle au sang. Mais les effets sur le corps humains seraient désastreux si le problème n'est pas résolu à temps. Et hélas je crains que le temps soit contre nous.

Il baissa la tête anéanti et résigné. Malgré tout il parvint à placer une perfusion et les calmants semblaient au moins faire effet. Joan s'était endormie.

Curtis sortit alors de l'infirmerie et croisa le biologiste qui avait avoué à Joan l'avoir cloné…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Arrêt d'urgence sur Mars.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le professeur Z inquiet.

_ Son métabolisme est perturbé ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment.

_ Puis-je aller la voir ?

_ Je vous en prie.

Le professeur Z entra alors tandis que le Capitaine alla analyser l'arme de UI Quorn espérant y trouver un indice. Ce faisant il entendit le professeur Simon entrer dans le laboratoire.

_ Que fais-tu Curtis ?

_ J'analyse l'arme d'UI Quorn. Je regardais ce qu'il pourrait ce passer si le processus était inversé.

_ Et ?

_ Rien de bon je le crains.

_ Capitaine Future ! Fit le professeur Z en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda –t-il en se levant rapidement.

_ Je sais ce dont souffre votre amie et je pense savoir comment ralentir le processus.

_ Mais pas de la guérir ?

_ Pour cela il me faudrait certains ingrédients que l'on ne trouve que sur Mars ! Ensuite je pourrais préparer le remède et après nous verrons s'il fonctionne ou non !

_ Vous n'êtes donc pas sur du résultat ?

_ Hélas…

_ Je vous fais confiance professeur. Si pouvez lui sauver la vie je vous serais très reconnaissant.

_ Alors je dois lui faire subir une intervention.

_ … Je vais dire à mes hommes de changer de cap et d'aller sur Mars au plus vite.

_ Merci Capitaine.

_ C'est moi qui vous remercie.

Sur ces bonnes paroles Curtis alla voir Grag et Otho pour les informer du changement de destination. Puis il rejoignit le professeur Z auprès de Joan.

_ Vous tombez bien capitaine.

_ Je peux vous aider ?

_ Oui. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'aider à lui retirer cette robe ?

Curtis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles faisant sourire le professeur Z.

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

_ Si cela vous gêne je peux toujours demander à un de mes collègues de m'assister !

_ … Non. Ca ira !

'Désolée Joan !' Pensa-t-il alors.

Ils la préparèrent alors pour l'intervention. Ne laissant découvert que la partie atteinte par le problème. La blessure en elle-même n'était pas importante mais la zone infectée s'était vite étendue. Elle allait de l'épaule jusqu'au cou (voir un peu sur le visage) à l'horizontal, et jusqu'à la moitié du torse de façon vertical. C'était comme si les veines étaient devenues trop visibles, boursouflant la peau sur leurs passages et la rougissant.

Alors que le Comet était légèrement secoué par des turbulences cosmiques, le professeur Z incisa la blessure existante pour l'agrandir afin de pouvoir en retirer le 'parasite'. Il était rougeâtre et semblait…Vivant. Il le plaça dans un bocal par l'intermédiaire de pinces tandis que Curtis vit la zone atteinte rétrécir, retourner vers la blessure, vers la source du problème. Le professeur Z attrapa d'autres morceaux. On aurait dit du sang coagulé se développant comme une entité vivante à part entière.

Le professeur Z referma la plaie avec le plus grand soin. Le visage de Joan reflétait une certaine sérénité tandis que Curtis sentit que le vaisseau s'était posé. Ils étaient arrivés sur Mars.

_ Professeur Z. Pourriez-vous me lister les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du remède. Je vais aller les chercher.

Une fois la liste en sa possession Curtis suivit du professeur Simon quittèrent le Comet pour aller en ville. Certes la totalité des ingrédients étaient essentiels mais les minutes passées étaient aussi importante. Le professeur Z analysa la substance rougeâtre. Il était étonné de découvrir que sa théorie avait été appliquée. Quelqu'un avait été capable d'insuffler une intelligence artificielle au sang, de manière à créer un parasite. Cependant hors du corps humain le sang se nécrosé à folle allure. Il surveilla la plaie de Joan. Même si elle avait l'air tiré d'affaires une réminiscence était possible tant qu'un remède correct ne lui serait pas administré.

Quarante-cinq minutes après Curtis revint avec presque tous les ingrédients. Il n'en manquait qu'un. La pharmacie du coin ne recevrait ce produit qu'à partir de la mi-journée. Néanmoins il commença la fabrication sou l'œil attentif des professeurs et en suivant les consignes du professeur Z.

Plus tard, Curtis décida d'aller chercher le dernier ingrédient dans une autre ville. De toute façon il ne tenait plus en place.

_ Je reviens dès que j'aurai trouvé ce que je recherche.

_ Soit prudent Curtis.

_ Veillez bien sur Joan. Grag, Otho surveillez bien les prisonniers. Dit-il simplement avant de partir.

Le temps passa durant lequel le professeur Z dû recourir à une seconde intervention. Fort heureusement moins importante que la précédente.

Devant la cellule des prisonniers Grag et Otho commençaient à trouver le temps long.

_ Où sommes-nous ? Demanda UI Quorn intrigué.

_ Quelque part. Répondit Grag.

UI Quorn esquissa un sourire. Il se doutait, à juste titre, que le Comet devait avoir atterri sur Mars. Après tout il avait entendu la policière crier de douleur et il savait très bien que si elle n'était pas soigné correctement dans les 24 h sa blessure lui serait fatale.

_ Comment va la policière ? Demanda-t-il mi-ironique mi-malicieux.

_ Mieux que vous ne le pensez ! Répondit Otho à deux doigts d'enter dans la cellule pour aller le faire taire.

_ En effet. Déclara _Joan._ Je le sens en moi. Elle va bien mieux qu'avant. Sourit-elle.

UI Quorn lui lança un regard noir qui la fit taire. Cependant Otho et Grag sourirent à cette remarque. Cette _Joan_ avait aussi le don de rabattre certains clapets.

Puis Moka vint les prévenir du retour imminent du Capitaine qui avait fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Grag et Otho restèrent cependant à surveiller les prisonniers.

Le Capitaine ne perdit pas une minute de plus. Arrêtant le véhicule par un dérapage, il bondit hors de celui-ci et courut à toute jambe à l'infirmerie où il finit de préparer le remède et où il demanda des nouvelles de Joan.

Une fois le remède fin prêt, il le fit ingurgiter de force à Joan. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre et espérer. Le professeur Z ne voulait pas inquiéter le capitaine et ne lui avait pas dis que tout n'était que théorie. Cependant l'effet escompté apparu rapidement. La rougeur disparue, la peau se détendit et les veines retrouvèrent leur état normal. Joan retrouva ses couleurs pour finalement revenir à elle.

_ …Cur… Curtis… Murmura-t-elle toutefois encore faible.

Assis sur une chaise à ses côtés il lui attrapa la main et la lui serra tendrement.

_ Je suis là. Dit-il la voix chargée d'émotions.

Puis Joan distingua la présence du professeur Simon, puis celle du professeur Z. Ce dernier finissait de poser une compresse au niveau de sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle le réalisa les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire… Son appel… Le tir… Cette douleur… Et cette sensation d'être rongée de l'intérieur… Mais maintenant c'était fini. La douleur et la sensation étaient parties. Aidé par le Capitaine elle se redressa tandis que le professeur Z en profita pour bander la plaie… C'est alors qu'elle réalisa se trouver en petite tenue. Elle rougit violemment et baissa la tête. Curtis la lui releva avec tendresse et la regarda chaleureusement.

Le professeur Z suivit ensuite le professeur Simon hors de l'infirmerie. Curtis alla chercher un 'pyjama' et aida Joan à en enfiler la chemise. Puis il se tourna décemment tandis qu'elle enfilait le pantalon.

_ Curtis ? Dit-elle ensuite. Nous ne sommes pas sur terre n'est-ce pas !

_ En effet. Nous sommes sur Mars… Tu … Tu avais besoin de soins. Le professeur Z a fournit de quoi te guérir.

_ …Merci.

Le Capitaine sourit simplement avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Il avait faillit la perdre une fois de trop. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient mettre un terme à ces douces retrouvailles. Joan s'enfouit davantage dans les bras de son Capitaine.

Tout à coup l'alarme retentit…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Retour sur Terre.

Tout à coup l'alarme retentit…

_ Reste là ! Dit Curtis à Joan en la relâchant à contrecœur. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

Joan soupira tandis que Curtis sortit.

Elle éprouva soudain une sensation de malaise. Elle sentait des yeux se poser sur elle. Mais visiblement il n'y avait personne.

Pourtant…

…

Le capitaine courut vers la cellule des prisonniers. A l'intérieur se trouvait Grag et Otho visiblement confus de s'être fait avoir comme des bleus. Moka à l'extérieur se frottait la tête énergiquement.

_ Capitaine ! S'écrièrent-ils penaud.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Où sont les prisonniers ?

_ C'est à dire Capitaine…

_ A un moment tout nous a paru calme. Trop calme.

_ De ce fait nous avons regardé à l'intérieur. UI Quorn et N'rala avaient disparu. L'autre _Joan_ était toujours là. Perplexe nous avons décidé d'ouvrir malgré les recommandations de Moka.

_ Nous avons oublié que sur Mars UI Quorn et N'rala ont leur pouvoir renforcé. Ils nous sont tombés dessus sans prévenir. Moka s'est précipité pour fermer la porte mais lui a été assommé par une tierce personne.

_ Bon gré mal gré nous avons été enfermés ici. Puis Moka est revenu à lui et a appuyé sur l'alarme.

Le Capitaine serra les dents de colère. Soudain…

…

A l'infirmerie Joan tenta de se lever. Elle eut un vertige qui l'obligea à rester assise. Elle porta la main à son front. Tandis que la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvait lorsque le Capitaine était sortie revint de plus belle.

_ Qui va là ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Il n'y eut qu'un rire pour toute réponse.

Ce rire. Elle connaissait ce rire. C'était UI Quorn. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle tourna la tête à sa droite. L'ayant localisé là lors de son rire. Machinalement elle porta sa main là où elle gardait son arme. Mais visiblement elle n'était pas à sa place. Puis UI Quorn apparu devant elle. A ses côtés se trouvait N'rala et _Joan_.

_ CAPITAINE ! Appela-t-elle alors.

Soudain elle vit s'abattre devant elle une main qui l'attrapa à la gorge. Elle se débattit un moment Jusqu'à ce finalement Elle ne s'arrête en voyant un pistolet à protons pointait droit sur sa tête. Essoufflée, elle se releva.

_ Vous allez me suivre bien gentiment mademoiselle. Fit la voix rude d'UI Quorn.

Joan n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bon gré mal gré elle les suivit, laissant _Joan_ prendre sa place.

…

'Joan !'

Moka le regarda perplexe.

'Tiens bons j'arrive.'

Encore plus perplexe il le regarda filer et le suivit une fois qu'il eut ouvert à Grag et Otho. Lorsque Curtis arriva à l'infirmerie tout avait l'air normal. Joan était toujours là. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il l'entendait l'appeler. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Ce n'était pas la vraie Joan.

Il sortit alors de là comme il était entré et croisa son équipage.

_ Moka ! Restez là et surveillez _Joan._ Grag, Otho vous venez avec moi nous allons chercher Joan.

_ Elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie ?

_ Ce n'est pas la vraie Joan !

Le Capitaine entendit soudain le bruit d'un véhicule. Il se précipita dehors tandis que le véhicule prenait de l'avance. Malgré la distance il tira. Sans succès. Il grimpa alors dans un autre véhicule suivit de ses Futurmens et se lança à sa poursuite.

Joan était à l'arrière de l'autre véhicule. Les mains attachées dans le dos par une simple corde.

_ Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir. Dit-elle avec défi. Le Capitaine vous arrêtera.

La gifle partit. Le coup n'échappa pas à Curtis. Elle regarda UI Quorn avec haine alors qu'elle tenait de se délier les mains. Bientôt ses liens rompirent. Il n'y avait que le conducteur qui avait une arme. Devant elle se trouvait UI Quorn et à ses côtés N'rala.

Joan profita de l'obscurité d'un tunnel pour sauter sur N'rala. Emportées par l'élan trop vif de Joan, elles passèrent toutes deux par-dessus bord. Hors du passage obscure UI Quorn s'aperçut de la disparition de N'rala et de son otage.

_ Demi-tour ! Ordonna UI Quorn.

Le chauffeur ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. UI Quorn devait récupérer la fille avant l'arrivée du Capitaine Future. Arrivés au bout du tunnel il n'avait vu aucune des jeunes filles mais il avait vu le véhicule de Future. Il était proche. Rageant il ordonna un second passage à toute allure. C'est alors qu'il les vit, couchées sur le sol et visiblement sans connaissances Il ordonna l'arrêt du véhicule et se précipita vers les jeunes filles. Alors qu'il réveillait N'rala le véhicule du Capitaine arriva. Son chauffeur se mit alors à tirer. Sans succès. Bientôt les bruits de tirs cessèrent et UI Quorn savait qu'il était fait. Il n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot.

N'rala était finalement revenue à elle. UI Quorn et elle s'échangèrent un sourire pour soudain disparaître dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

'Vous avez gagné cette fois Capitaine mais nous nous retrouverons bientôt !' Pensa UI Quorn en s'éloignant avec N'rala.

Le Capitaine arriva près de Joan toujours à terre. Il se précipita à ses côtés sous le regard attentif d'Otho. Grag étant resté en retrait pour surveiller le tireur.

C'était sans aucun doute la vraie Joan. Le bandage à l'épaule en était une preuve flagrante.

_ …Curtis… Murmura-t-elle en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

_ Je suis là tout va bien.

_ Où… Où est N'rala ?

_ Elle a dû s'enfuir avec UI Quorn. Murmura Curtis avec colère. Je m'occuperai de lui une fois que cette mission sera terminée.

Joan grimaça douloureusement en tentant de se relever.

_ Ca ne va pas ?

_ Ce n'est rien. J'ai dû me fouler la cheville en tombant du véhicule.

Le Capitaine la pris de nouveau dans ses bras. Et la porta au véhicule. Otho avait pris le volant, et Grag surveillait le prisonnier à l'arrière. Il ne restait plus qu'une place. Malicieux il prit place sur le dernier siège tout en gardant Joan sur ses genoux. Elle ne rougissait pas mais souriait d'un sourire éclatant.

De nouveau au Comet, Joan retourna à l'infirmerie. Après tout elle avait tout de même perdu beaucoup de sang et avait besoin de repos.

Le retour vers la Terre se passa dans le plus grand calme. _Joan_ commençait à comprendre certaines choses et éprouvait une antipathie certaine envers UI Quorn. Surtout vis à vis de celle qu'elle appelait grande sœur et de qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

Comme l'avait expliqué le professeur Z, il était possible à un clone de ressentir la souffrance de l'être source. Presque comme des jumeaux. C'est ainsi que _Johann_ avait elle-aussi éprouvée la souffrance de Joan.

Une fois à New York, des navettes furent apprêtées pour le retour des disparus chez eux. Et ce fut chose heureuse car Niklaus recommençait à faire parler de lui.

Lorsque le colonel Ezra aperçut les deux Joan il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait. Après une explication du professeur Z, restait sur Terre, Ezra sembla comprendre. _Joan_ voyant que son nom pourrait porter à confusion, en plus de sa ressemblance, décida de se faire appeler Anne.

Le Capitaine resta deux jours sur Terre, à régler les derniers petits problèmes à faire son rapport au gouverneur. Bien que l'évasion d'UI Quorn et de N'rala était un problème, la résolution de la disparition de la vingtaine de personnes était une victoire.

Finalement l'heure du départ sonna.

Otho, Grag et le professeur Simon se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur du Comet. D'ailleurs Otho et Grag se chamaillaient une fois de plus.

Curtis était encore dehors, en bas des marches menant dans le Comet. Il faisait face à Joan, mains dans les mains.

_ Porte toi bien Joan !

_ Fais attention à toi Curt.

Ils se saluèrent alors d'une simple accolade. Puis Curtis fit demi-tour et monta une première marche. Il s'arrêta, et semblait réfléchir.

_ Curt ? S'étonne Joan devant le trouble de son ami.

Ce dernier se ravisa alors et refit face à Joan. Il la regarda avec tant de chaleur qu'elle se sentit rougir. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attirant contre lui déposa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres.

Laissant une Joan abasourdie, il entra dans le Comet pour de bon. Tandis que la porte se refermait sur lui, Joan porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Désorientée par ce baiser soudain, elle sentit des larmes de joie couler sur son visage.

_ Au revoir Capitaine de mon cœur ! Déclara-t-elle en souriant malgré ses larmes et tandis que le Comet s'envolait pour sa base lunaire.

FIN


End file.
